1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device coupling to two camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A front camera module and a back camera module are often provided in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers. Electronic devices with such two camera modules in related art may use two flexible circuit board strips for electrically connecting the two camera modules to a circuit board of the electronic device. There is a need in the art to provide an electronic device with a reduced thickness where there is a plurality of camera modules.